


Promise Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fan Flashworks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia makes a promise to Tracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of "Dreamcatchers," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge #125 'Scales.'

Tracy shot Malia a confused look. She took in the scales covering her body and the claws extending from her fingers. “What’s happening to me?” she asked.  
  
Malia took a step towards the other girl and took Tracy’s hand in one of her own. “You’re changing, Tracy” she said. “I know this seems like a nightmare, but it’s not.”  
  
“What am I becoming?” asked Tracy, her voice full of fear.  
  
“I don’t know what it is exactly, but it’s called a kanima” explained Malia. “I can take you to people who know more than I do.”  
  
“Can they help me?” Tracy asked, gripping Malia’s hand tightly. “Can they make me the way I was before?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s possible” said Malia.  
  
Tracy began to sob.  
  
“Hey” said Malia, using her free hand to reach out and stroke Tracy’s cheek. “Just because you won’t be the way you were before, doesn’t mean it’ll always be like this.”  
  
“I look like a monster” said Tracy.  
  
“Trust me: I know what that’s like” said Malia. “But looking like a monster doesn’t make you one.”  
  
“Promise me you won’t let me become a monster” said Tracy.  
  
Malia hugged the other girl. “I promise.”


End file.
